Watching Your Sister Die
by Slytherinlover31
Summary: This is from Shadow, Glimmer's twin sisters point of view. What happens when you watch your twin sister die in the Hunger Games? What do you feel? How do you live afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

"Glimmer," I laughed as my sister tickled me. She laughed, and tickled me some more. Tomorrow was the reaping. Neither of us had much of a chance to be chosen. I laughed, and found away to roll out of her grasp. I then tickled her.

"Shadow, quit, that tickles." Glimmer laughed. Our mum walked in and laughed at us. She had pulled out our reaping day dresses. Glimmer looked at the white glittery material. My dress was a glittery black. It matched out names in a way. We were twins, and neither wanted to lose the other. We both were amazing fighters, and would win if we were the tributes. At least that's what we thought. Our mom hung up the dresses, and sent us to bed. Tomorrow was reaping day. Tomorrow Glimmer's fate would be sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, I was up before anyone else. Glimmer was fast asleep. I went out to meet with my friend so we could train a little more before the reaping. I slid out of the house without a sound.

"Shadow," My friend called seeing me.

"Glimmer's still sleeping." I told him.

"I don't mind training with my girlfriend's sister." He laughed patting me on the back.

"Nye!" I said hitting him lightly. We both laughed, and got out some weapons that we had hidden. Glimmer joined us around lunch time.

We trained until about two-thirty. After that, Glimmer and I went home to shower and change.

"Shadow, can you button me up?" Glimmer asked me.

"Sure," I said buttoning up her dress. The sparkling white cloth shimmered in the light. I slipped into my black dress and smiled. I curled the ends of Glimmer's hair, and she pulled my hair up into a curled bun. We walked to the square where the reaping was always held. Nye was waiting with his little sister. I watched as Nye and Glimmer kissed. I envied her because she has a boyfriend and I don't. We took our places waiting for the reaping to begin.

"Ladies first shall we?" A lady said. She reached into a bowl, and pulled out a name. "Glimmer…" That's all I heard as I was crying, as I watched Glimmer walk up to the stage. The lady reached into another bowl and read the name on the slip. "Marvel…" she said. I still wasn't really listening. I watched a boy go up on stage. I still was crying when Nye walked up. He was crying. He knew that with Glimmer being a tribute meant that she probably wouldn't be coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

I went to see Glimmer with Nye. Both of them were scared. They were scared about the games. We all knew this would happen if we ever really were chosen as tributes. We were all sitting there crying. Glimmer whispered something in Nye's ear, and then asked us to leave. Nye took my hand and squeezed it.

"She'll be ok you know." He said kind of doubtful. Nye was handsome, but Glimmer was my sister, and he was her boyfriend. It wouldn't ever work out between me and him. He leaned down towards me.

"Shadow, you have to trust me, Glimmer will be fine." He said. He quickly kissed my fore head, and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched Glimmer and Marvel get on the train. Nye was next to me crying. I stepped next to him, and hugged him. He hugged me, and continued crying. The train had left our sight, and Nye started shaking so badly, that he ended up on the ground. I helped him stand up, and walk back to our houses.

"Nye, you should stay with me and my mum." I said while we were walking.

"You don't want to be there alone do you?" He asked me. I burst into tears. "I'll stay with you guys Shadow. You and your mum need me." He was right, because without Glimmer, we wouldn't last a week. He hugged me, and went inside our house. He turned on the TV, and watched the rest of the tributes get picked. We watched as a girl from district 12 volunteered to take her little sisters place. In a way, I guess it was sweet, but all we were watching is how when we heard Glimmer's name, we both burst out in tears. Now it was funny to watch us cry. Nye fell asleep on the couch hugging me. We both woke up the next morning trying to remember what all happened before the reaping.


	5. Chapter 5

When Nye heard that the ring he gave Glimmer had been taken away from her, he cried. He cried quite a bit. He was constantly shaking, and cried ninety percent of the time.

"Nye, you hid a poison dart in the ring. What did you expect?" I asked him one day.

"I hoped she would get to keep the last thing I ever gave her… it was going to be a wedding ring, but she was picked as a tribute so I couldn't propose yet." He said crying more. I hugged him and tried to get him to calm down.

"Thanks for supporting Shadow, if Glimmer wins, she'll also thank you." He whispered. "I wasn't supposed to tell you until after she dies… if she dies that is, but she wanted me to date you if she lost. Just think about it, but if you don't I understand." He kissed my fore head and walked over to his house to visit with his family. He came back over to our house a few hours later.


	6. Chapter 6

Nye was cute. But, he was dating Glimmer. If she wanted us to date it would be weird. Nye originally liked me, but I had been dating a guy already, so he settled for Glimmer. When the guy I was dating was chosen as a tribute, things went the same way I guess. His brother said the same things. It was confusing.

"Nye, I know you like me, and Glimmer would want us to date, but I have to say no. Glimmer means everything to me, and she will come back." I said.

"I understand Shadow…" He said. I hadn't seen him since, and that was three days ago. Glimmer's training score came out tonight, it was an 8. I wonder what she showed them. I know that Katniss Everdeen's score was an 11, and it scared me and my mum.

"Shadow," Nye said appearing from the shadows when I was walking to the bakers. "I'm worried about Glimmer. You saw that girl's training score. Glimmer didn't get a good score. I'm scared that she is going die because of that girl on fire." Nye said. We all knew it was true. Katniss Everdeen wouldn't go down without a fight. Nye was crying. I don't know what made me do it, but I kissed him.


End file.
